Season 1
Current logs - Season 2 (27-49) Bellbury (Day 1, 5 Jaqmont) Session 1 (Brimeia, Nera, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak) Our heroes and some commoners are teleported to a town they don't recognize and have to figure out what the Hells is going on. Forest (Day 1) Session 2 (Nera, Ravaphine, Urrak, Dekar, Martyn; Beiro) After meeting the now intelligent control rod and former wizard, Poni, the heroes ventured into a portal and came out along a forest path where they crossed swords with- and absolutely demolished- a group of humans who appeared to have a human prisoner. Goblin Cave (Day 1) Session 3 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak, Enna; Beiro, Lin #1 and 2) Picking up after the slaughter of the humans, you rescued a grumpy woman named Lin, a farmer in Bellbury. You decided to jump straight back to the into the fray and killed a cave of goblins who had captured another villager who also happened to be named Lin. You came back to Poni's house. Dryad Jungle (Day 1-2) Session 4 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Enna, Martyn; Gunnloda, Lin #2) A cursory exploration of the mansion at the town square uncovered a note requesting help from the local mage's college regarding Poni's experiments. The party then entered a jungle in search of Lin's lover, Vardalon who they saw was being held by a dryad. Session 5 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Seirixori; Gunnloda, Lin #2) 6 Jaqmont. After some ransacking of the Moonstream Mansion, the trio joined Lin and Gunnloda in saving poor Vardalon from a massage-demanding dryad. Undead Battlefield (Day 2) Session 6 (Brimeia, Enna, Martyn, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) Poni presses the group and Gunnloda to go after the next component where it had landed in the middle of an old arcane battleground. The land was so infused with evil and death that the dead were restless. Bellbury (Day 2) Session 7 (Brimeia, Martyn, Ravaphine, Urrak; Gunnloda, Cyan) The group takes a moment to catch their breath and meet a new adventurer in the Cask. Serinar (Day 3, 7 Jaqmont) Session 8 (Brimeia, Enna, Ravaphine, Seirixori; Cyan, Coin, Calley Gazzo) When the portal showed an odd bird-like creature instead of a component lying in full view, the group along with Cyan headed into the city of Serinor to try to find it. Session 9 (Brimeia, Enna, Martyn, Nolanos, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Coin) Continuing to the tower, they enter to find a trap and a pair of grotesque creatures. Session 10 (Brimeia, Enna, Nolanos, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Coin) Along with Gunnloda and Coin the party has a really rough time with some stairs. Bellbury (Day 3) Session 11 (Brimeia Enna, martyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Belrom) After returning to Bellbury, the group decides to relax with a drink at the Cask. Seirixori accidentally opens up a bit while some of the others find a dwarf from Grimpeak trying to deliver ore. Dragon Temple (Day 4, 8 Jaqmont) Session 12, 13, 14 (Brimeia, Seirixori, Enna, Nolanos, Martyn, Urrak, Gunnloda, Kepesk, Diskiga) Upon arriving in a swamp near a mountain, the group was asked to help save a lizardfolk druid's clan from extermination. Things got complicated when they found out who was doing the extermination. (Side 1 is two instances with Seirixori and the strange halfling. Side 2 is Urrak's arrival.) Bellbury (Day 4-5) Session 15 (Seirixori, Urrak, Martyn; Gunnloda, Safika) An evening in the Cask with Gunnloda means meeting a new face... one familiar with Vyon. Brimeia saga part 1: Brimeia meets Eya. Velkynvelve (Day 5, 9 Jaqmont) Session 16 (Urrak, Seirixori, Ravaphine, Brimeia; Gunnloda, Safika) Picking up late day 4 and continuing to day 5, our group seeks Lady Moonstream. Session 17 (Urrak, Seirixori, Brimeia; Gunnloda, Eloise, Stool) Picking up mid-fight, the group is captured and put to work by slavers. Session 18 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Brimeia; Gunnloda, Eloise, Stool, Cyan) The thrilling conclusion of the Velkynvelve prison arc as Seirixori's gambit pays off. Bellbury (Day 5) Session 19 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Urrak; Gunnloda, Eloise, Takara) Later that night, the team talks to Lady Moonstream and Poni about what's next.And Seirixori learns a little more about that weird halfling and maybe something about herself? Eh. Probably not. Bleakmourne (Day 6-7, 10 Jaqmont) Session 20 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Urrak, and introducing: Andry, Cole, and Ryleigh; Gunnloda, Seifer) A caravan from Riverrun brings Bellbury into the larger world around them, Seirixori's the center of a bit of drama, and the team nearly drowns in fish. Session 21 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Urrak, Cole, Ryleigh, and a hint of Brimeia; Gunnloda, Tor, Seifer, Hux, Zunis) A whole lot of teleportation shenanigans puts the local law on edge and the group sets off to find and stop the cause of wailing outside the city to prove they're helpful. Session 22 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Brimeia, Nolanos; Gunnloda, Zunis) They find a dead body and some undead bodies, Seirixori goes from paralyzed to spider to... bear? And a dragon and a bear walk into a warehouse. Session 23 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak, Gunnloda, Zunis, Hux, Seifer) A confrontation between the group and the Captain leads to solving a murder case. Session 24 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak; Gunnloda, Zunis) A rough start to the day and some spelunking. Session 25 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos; Gunnloda, Zunis) A neverending wave of sea spawn followed by a woman just trying to find her shiny. Session 26 (Seirixori, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Nolanos, Urrak; Gunnlosa, Zunis, Hux, Eloise, Cyan) 11 Jaqmont. The group visits Hux, gets rewarded, and gets the fuck out of krakenville. Then there's some wrestling and some crying. Current logs - Season 2 (27-49)